Previously, many types of heating systems have been developed in endeavoring to provide an effective means to melt snow from building structures and to prevent ice dams on roofs.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date4,401,880EizenhoeferAug. 30, 19834,439,666GrahamMar. 27, 19844,581,522GrahamApr. 8, 19864,889,975Farkas et al.Dec. 26, 19895,403,993Cordia et al.Apr. 4, 19956,225,600 B1BurrisMay 1, 20016,489,594 B2JonesDec. 3, 20026,708,452 B1TenuteMar. 23, 2004
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,880 issued to Eizenhoefer teaches a device to melt ice and snow on a roof structure and to provide channels for the drainage of water. The device is an elongated rigid structure having a hinged end extending over a gutter and is removably supported on the roof. The device is formed of a highly conductive material having heating cables in contact with the outer structure for heat transfer and a number of apertures are formed in the upper surface permitting application on a dry or a snow covered roof.
Graham in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,666 and 4,581,522 both disclose an electrical heating system for use in heating surfaces. A heating element is constructed of a mesh to screen of small gauge wire such that the total surface area of the wires is equal to or greater that of the adjacent area to be heated. The longitudinal wires are electrically conductive and made of a nonferrous metal and the transverse wires are coated with an insulating material. The heating element is positioned parallel to and adjacent to the surface to be heated. The heating system includes electronic circuitry which eliminates transmission of power surges, voltage spikes and chatter when the heating system is connected to an alternating current power source. The heating system also includes protective circuits and devices for preventing injury or damage due to transformer overheating, under or over current conditions and optionally a device that senses and prevents formation of ice on surfaces.
Burris in U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,600 B1 teaches a snow melting device for gutters that includes a strip positioned within a closed lower end of a gutter. The snow melting strip serves to melt accumulated snow upon activation to allow proper drainage of water through the downspouts of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,594 B2 issued to Jones is for a snow melting apparatus that prevents ice dams on an outside surface of a building roof. A heat conduction devices is utilized formed of a thermally conductive material with one side coated with a high emissivity which transfers heat to the outer edge of a roof. A heat source is attached to the body portion of the heat conductive device.
Tenute in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,452 B1 discloses a heating arrangement for gutter protection where the gutter extends over at least a portion of a rain gutter. The heating arrangement includes an elongated protector cap extending along the gutter with a heating element within the cap. The cap is formed to be attached to the gutter protector either on the top or underneath and in either instance within a channel formed in the cap. Two or more heating elements are spaced from one another depending upon the heating requirements.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Farkas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,975 and Cordia et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,993